the beginning of this all
by mischiefphantom
Summary: its a life of Ciel on how he met Sebastian my version
1. Chapter 1

1. The Beginning

My thoughts on people are useless and greedy for fortune i only care for avenging my parents deaths on that burning mansion and now i live alone with my fellow servants. Everything's

change when i met this guy he calls himself sebastian and said " My Lord i'am here to serve you if you offer me your soul".

He puts a grinning face and again i thought that he is just a fool with mischievous acts of his, i rejected him and went on to my walk.

He said while i was walking " As you wish my lord but things will change eventually" I walk and ignore him though i ask myself "is such things as demons exist in this era?"

but i didn't care a thing about it, guess i wont change my mind in finding those embelic low life humans who murder my parents in that fire, never.

After that long walk around london i went to the mansion to get away from the errands the queen ordered.

i went up to my room to have a shut eye suddenly a letter arrive from the Queen that said:

to Earl Phantomhive,

I've invited you to a Grand Celebration here in my castle with all other people, I would be glad if you come and play with me here. This is my payment for being so responsible and loyal to

me, my young little guard dog ^_^

-The Queen-

Ohh.. i said but i don't want her to call me her young LITTLE guard dog it's kinda insulting but i shouldn't argue with her well i think there's no rest for me today need to go to that party

tonight hmph..this is somehow annoying.

That night i went to the castle to visit the Queen and put gentle smile though i'm actually not pure smiling just doing this to make the Queen please and happy. After that i went outside to

have a little walk and then a guy showed himself to me with three other guys. They grab me from behind and hit me head to my stomach to make me unconscious. I woke up a found

myself in a place full of boxes with items on it. I know that this would happen because i notice some eyes watching me recently but i don't want to give up my life to this fools without

knowing the culprit on that horror fire. Then a voice whispered in myy ear saying " My Lord will you now accept my offer earlier?" it was the same voice who i heard this morning which i

ignored, i didn't respond. "HEY!, you little guard dog i haven't forgiven you to that embarrasment you gave to me and close my shop" the guy who kidnapped me said with a angry face

"ummm do i know you? i ask since i can't remember him " you certainly can't remember don't you?, you little twirp why don't we play on that pretty face of yours." he said holding a knife

And the voice again appear in to my mind saying " Young Master this is your last chance will you or will not?"

I don't have any choice i will not yet to die and said "yes"

Suddenly black feathers are around and he appeared right infront of me " Young Master please close your eyes for a sec" he said with that weird smile of his so i close my eyes and all i

can hear voices who needs help or i should say screaming voices " Master you can now open your eyes"

i open my eyes and saw men at the corner i think half dead then he walks towards me and kneel down "hmph...i offer you my soul if you'll be loyal to me and be by my side" i said with

same cold expression " Yes my lord" and now a contract was made by me and a demon that will change everything in a minute of time though i don't care if he take my soul i just want to

achive my goal


	2. Chapter 2: tough day

I thought everything that happen was a dream or maybe a nightmare then suddenly.

"Young Master it's time to wake up"

i heard this familliar voice the same in my dream, i think i'm still dreaming about that weird event i should be awake now but i can't forget this familliar voice

"Master don't be lazy now you have things to do" there is it again then i open my eyes slowly and didn't think everything really happen on that day i mean night

"Darn you're getting on my nerve" i was pissed for a sec for seeing his face with that smile well i think i should move on now i have some bothersome things

to do anyway but i rather choose sleeping than doing those work

"Your breakfast is serve young master" he said holding a tray with that delicious meal this is the first time i ate a home made breakfast in the mansion since our chef,

Bard cooks exploding dishes and i don't know why he was my chef in the first place....hmph i can't understand life anymore and so i took a bite on the food and

it was far from what i imagine its sooooooooo delicious "mmmm.." tasting the flavor of the food in my mouth then he chuckle like he was laughing directly at me

i didn't notice i was smiling like a fool back there because of this kind of thing "what are you looking at!?" i said with a embarass expression though i don't know what expression i should put

"nothing my lord" he said grinning and wipe the food on my face

his grinning face makes me feel awkward like something will happen unusual today i should fix myself for my visitor later.

while fixing myself i felt really awkward having him around, helping me with my clothes and baths when taking a bath i saw a mark behind my back some kind of a tatoo, i wonder

"thats the sign when a human signs a contract with a demon" he said kinda enjoying himself "ohh is that so" i said with that cold expression of mine well i'm still not comfortable about this

situation kinda awkward after that i change my clothes and at that moment he said he wants to help me change my clothes but i deny him and leaving him behind the door because he is

freakin me out but can't be seen on my face ohh i just notice from now on i'm gonna wear an eye patch since i have a contract sign on my right eye and when i come out of my room he still

there standing and next he move towarrds me and fix my clothes, i was shock

"errr can you move out of my way" i said to him with that embarrass look again

"yes my lord" he reply then went away

" phew...darn he makes things complicated for me to understand" i sigh

*Ding Dong Ding Dong* a visitor has arrive at the mansion Sebastian let the visitor in then i hear running though i already guess who it is

" CIEL!!!!!!!!!!" ah i knew that tone of voice i'm definitely right it her Lizzy Lizzy came after me and hug me thightly

"ahh Lizzy glad to see you here in the manor make yourself at home" i said to her while she hug me she sat on the sit on the table and look around

and said "Awww Ciel why didn't you wear the clothes i gave you we should be a matching pair" she pouted as much as i hated it, i think i should just wear that clothes she given me darn

"pardon me young lady but young master will wear it sooner it got wet so the staff will take care of" Sebastian said for once he can be benificial for a human wait no a demon

"ohh is that so then its ok" she said with a smile

this is just a secret but sometimes lizzy can be annoying and since she's my fiancee then i just need to deal with it i look at sebastian and he look at me leading me to turn away hmph then i

look at lizzy somehow i have the feeling that she plan on doing something weird this time we drink tea and chat and she's dragging me and everyone to play in the garden after a while.

"hmm...maybe i should check on that clothes if they're dry" i said and Sebastian follow me eventhough

"young master here are the clothes need a help?" he said kinda grinning like he wants to "errr no i can do it myself" i said that but in the end he help me with it......darn i lose i went back to

check on them and to my shock the whole place is full with decorations, my servants wearing odd hats and stuff, colorful it's a little blinding

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" everyone shouted and came to me, lizzy kiss me on the cheeks

"Wha?" i totally forgot about my birthday and everyone seems looking at me wanting me say something but i dunno what to say i hate this

"young master are you alright?" sebastian ask and he said softly in my ear "Happy birthday and focus" that makes me blush and turn to red

"uhmm tha-thank you everyone " i said but i didn't smile then sebastian poke me

i think he's telling me to smile i don't want to but i did it anyway to make everyone enjoy the party, i look at the sky above then suddenly

a flying cake coming toward me and hit my face

"oops" bard said

"how dare you throw a cake at me" i said looking directly at bard frozen i wipe it off and took a pie to my left hand and throw it to him....woah i did it and i know i shouldn't have there will be

a MESSY....

"FOOD FIGHT!!!!" someone shouted and it was Lau who seem just enter with Ranmao

then another food is flying toward me but sebastian shield his body for me

"are you alright?" he said

"hmph" i sighed blushing darn why am i blushing if he's around and he smiled guesing at my attitude

"ohh great, just great" i thought this will turn out to one messy no its gotta be a MASSIVE PARTY with food flying

this is a tough day


End file.
